O Brave New World
by TheCheeryCherry
Summary: Rich and Grace are reunited in heaven. One-shot.


I had a request to make a hardlet fic where Rich and Grace reunite in heaven, so hopefully you enjoy it!

Lyrics provided by M83 (Too Late): 

_And if you are a ghost_

_I'll call your name again_

_And if you are a ghost _

_I'll call your name again_

_You, always…_

* * *

><p>Well, this was pretty fucked up… Rich glanced around himself and still had absolutely no clue where he was. It was dark and light, loud and quiet all at once. It didn't make any sense… And what was that flowery scent he could smell? He knew what flower it was, but couldn't put his finger on it… Roses? <em>No.<em>

Shit, that's really not the important; life or death point right now was it? Where was he? He stood up, which seemed to take a lot of energy to do, but at the same time he felt lighter than air. He squinted in an attempt to see something, anything at all apart from the white vastness that enclosed him, but it didn't help.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember what exactly he was doing before he got here… was he sleeping? That would explain a lot, because stuff like this could only happen in some fucked-up kind of dream. He couldn't seem to remember what he was doing directly before he ended up here though. Rich concluded he was probably just really high right now or he was just in a very strange dream.

"Yeah, that must be it…" He mumbled to himself and was completely taken aback when an all too familiar voice replied,

"What must be it?" His eyes sprang apart and he twisted himself around and around searching for where the voice… no, _her_ voice was coming from. Then there she was, completely perfect just as he remembered her.

She was walking closer to him with a slightly bemused smile. She was in the palest pink, long dress and for some reason she was barefoot. Her hair was down and in loose curls, the way he liked it best.

"Grace…" He said, barely believing the vision that stood before him.

"Yes, it's me." She said with a small, shy smile, which broke out into her characteristic toothy grin.

"Is this real?" Then he laughed at the ridiculousness of his own question. "It can't be… you're d-"

He shut his mouth tightly before he said the word. She glanced down at her feet before replying.

"It's real… Everything is real, isn't it wonderful?" She took another step towards him, and then stopped with a little worry showing in her eyes. However he grabbed her before she could back away. He held her in an embrace with his head resting comfortably on top of hers. He didn't care if this was just a dream, because he could enjoy it while it lasted.

Grace breathed a deep sigh of relief, as she nuzzled her nose against his chest.

"I thought maybe… you moved on." Rich nearly snorted at her concern, but just pulled her a little away from him and gave her a gentle, lingering kiss on her beautiful lips as a way of reassurance. She smiled up at him and reached her hand to his face, so she could brush some of hair out of his eyes.

"I've been waiting for you, Richard… And I would have waited longer, so much longer for you." She stared into his eyes for a long moment, before Rich broke the eye contact. He was slightly confused by what she was saying now… Why would she be waiting if this were a dream?

"Uhh… what?" He asked, while crinkling up his nose to express his confusion. Grace gave a slight giggle and let go of him completely.

"You don't know?" She asked in disbelief, but stopped smiling when she realized Rich was being serious. "Don't worry, you'll remember soon and I will be right here when you do."

Rich shook off the feeling of something being entirely off for a dream. He never had dreams of her, which he was thankful for because it would make the pain of losing her multiply by a thousand when he woke up.

"Okay." Rich said simply, because he wanted to just enjoy being with her for the little time he had left. It was surprisingly easy for him to forget the real world when he was staring into Grace's beautiful eyes.

"So… what the fuck do we do in this place anyway?" He said staring around the vastness that stood before himself and her. She just gave him a mischievous smile before kissing him on his cheek.

"We can go anywhere you like." And with that said, she took him by the hand and they began walking. Rich still had no clue what was going on or where exactly they could be going, but it didn't really seem to bother him, because he figured out what that flowery smell was…

_Violets…_

* * *

><p>Note: I really don't want Rich to die in the finale… I don't know how I'll feel if that happens, but this was fun to write :P<p> 


End file.
